The Room
by Irith Ayllistira
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn Rider are accidentally trapped together in a cell. They have never met before and have no idea about who locked them up. All they know is that they have to get the hell out of there. Literally.
1. Prologue

**The Room**

**- I - **

When he woke up the only thing he could distinguish was the dim light that infiltrated through the room between the bars of a small window on the corner of the cell.

The corner of the _cell._

Flynn Rider shrugged and rubbed his face with his palms. His limbs were sore; his back ached. He had never felt so strange before; it was if a surreal weight and dizziness were taking control over his mind and body.

And the last time he felt like that he had just won a beer-drinking contest.

"What..."

"Good morning."

Alarmed, he turned around to face the speaker. Instinctively his hands darted towards his waist, where he normally kept a long-knife properly hidden for dangerous situations. But his knife was not there. It was gone, along with his money, his documents and everything that he kept on his satchel. And the satchel was gone too. Which meant that the crown was also gone.

_Oh shit. _

"Are you feeling alright?"

_No_.

Flynn took a glance at the girl. Perhaps another time he would have wondered at her beauty; perhaps another time he would linger at the sight of her gorgeous green eyes and the small, adorable freckles that covered her nose. But it was impossible to think about such things after taking a glimpse of the amount of golden hair that fell to her shoulders... and as Flynn's eyes followed her mane's direction he was amused to find out that her hair simply didn't _end._

"I... I'm ok, I believe."

The girl giggled. It was an adorable, cheerful sound. But Flynn Rider was too freaked out to even think about it.

"Well, I don't think you seem ok. I think it's better if you lie down." She approached him, trying to reach for his shoulders but Flynn backed away instantly, pressing his back against the cold stone wall.

"What are we doing here?" his voice reached an immensely high pitch like it did whenever he was about to freak out. "How did we get here? Was it you?"

"Me?" she laughed and sat on a small three-legged bench that was apparently all the furniture that had been provided for them. "I was caught in this scheme too. I have no idea how we got here."

He sighed. _For God's sake, this can't happen when I'm so close to have that crown. Why do you do this to me, God? Why?_

"Then... how do we get away?"

"I have no idea" she replied, smiling reassuringly "I've tried to lock pick that door with a bobby pin... but it was useless."

Flynn's eyes darted to the pin she held in her hand, wondering about how many of those she needed to hold all of that hair. The door didn't have bars or any fissure that allowed them to look outside and even their barred window faced a wall, making their localization an impossible task.

"Why are you not scared?" he asked the girl, suddenly surprised at her calm.

"Well, I woke up some hours ago. I guess I've had enough time to calm myself down." She didn't smile this time and Flynn Rider could suddenly see the hidden fear in her eyes. He tried to remember what he was doing before he woke up in that place but could only remember being walking through the forest with his wonderful satchel and a smile on his face.

"Can you work with locks?"

"Not with that one" he said, laughing sarcastically. He knew about those locks. A kind of lock that was almost impossible to open without a specific kind of engine. A specific kind of engine that he had with him... in his lost satchel.

_SHIT!_

"Well, perhaps someone will come to us soon" the girl said, rising from the chair. She started to comb her hair with her fingers and Flynn Rider watched her absently, now thinking about how much time she needed to wash her head.

"Blondie, do you have a criminal past?"

The girl looked up, with a weird expression "Wh..What?"

"I mean, I'm saying this because I have an horrible criminal record. You see, I'm Flynn Rider. _The _Flynn Rider."

The blonde didn't answer immediately, her eyes darting from his eyes, to his hair, to his nose.

"I don't think we've met, _Flynn Rider."_

"Well, of course we have. I mean, we didn't, but you know _me." _Flynn looked at the blonde's face and feeling no recognition whatsoever, he completed: "Wanted thief? Famous for stealing half of the Kingdom's treasury, the lost pearls of Captain Bitten and the Queen's own diamond slippers?"

The girl stood expressionless.

"Oh, come on! Where have you been in the past ten years?"

The girl suddenly smiled and a flush spread across her cheeks.

"Well... I've-"

"Spare me the details! Well, you should know me, because I admit that I have valid reasons to be here. And you? Do you have any reasons to be in jail?"

"Well, I guess I-"

"Are you a witch? A sorceress?" he waited a second, then added: "Are you that girl from the other bar last night that managed to get into a prince's pants and-"

"NO, NO! Stop talking!" Flynn backed away, as if her voice had just punched him between the eyes. She calmed down, pulled her hair back and sighed. "I don't have any reason to be in jail that I know of. I don't know who you are or what this place is. I don't know who put me here or the reason why. But let me _JUST _ answer you back when you actually ask me something. Ok?"

Flynn Rider frowned.

"I guess so. Well, I hope that you can target practice with that hair because we surely need a way to get the hell out of here.

* * *

><p>AN: Sudden burst of inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Naming

A/N: Clean, simple, short-chaptered and focused on dialogue. Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

><p><strong>The Room<strong>

_**Chapter I - Naming**_

* * *

><p>Flynn Rider sighed.<p>

"Hey, blondie."

"Yes?"

"I've told you my name but you've never told me yours."

"Yes, I've noticed it."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps. From one to ten how much interested are you about my name?"

"Well, acknowledging that in this damned place I haven't got anything to do besides thinking on how are we getting out of here, I guess a ten. I mean, we're partners now. We've a common goal."

"Partnership doesn't always lead to friendship."

"Well, I know that. But in partnership there must be trust."

The girl looked at Flynn, bemused. "You don't really believe that. Flynn Rider, the man who has stolen the queen's _own diamond slippers_ actually says that trust is important in partnership? How many men corpses have you walked by to actually steal the slippers?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Who do you think I am, blondie? I'm a thief and no murderer."

"Nonetheless, you are ruthless, for all people who break the law are ruthless and careless about other people's property."

"And by property you include one's life?"

"By property I include everything that belongs to that person, including life, yes. And a lifeless person isn't necessarily someone who is dead."

"Well, I've always believed that life is just the air that comes in and out of your lungs."

"But it's not. There are people that are alive and are lifeless."

"Like...?"

"Disrespected people. People that were stolen or tortured. They don't feel that their life is their property anymore."

"Oh, blondie, now you make me feel the devil itself with your philosophies. I am no murderer and I don't 'take people's lives away.' Do you really think the queen needed those diamond slippers? Do you really think that Captain Bitten's poor soul needed his _lost _pearls? Can't you see, blondie? I'm the conscience that steals away people's temptation."

"And you turn people's temptation's into your own."

"I don't. Because robbing is not an endless cycle. Somehow I'll feel satisfied about my possessions and stop stealing."

The girl laughed "You're bluffing again, Flynn Rider. And you still want me to tell you my name?"

"I do."

"It's Rapunzel."

"It's Raa-"

"-punzel. Ra-punzel."

"Now you are bluffing, blondie. I've never heard about such a name before."

"Well then I guess I should let you believe I'm bluffing. I don't think Flynn Rider is your real name either."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I've read a book called 'The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider'."

Flynn stood silent for a moment. "Flynn is a very common first name and Rider is also a very common last name. Just because my full name resembles the name of a hero doesn't mean it's fake."

"I know. But _it is _fake."

"Well, and 'why do you think that'?"

"Because you're blushing terribly, and from the sight I can plainly tell you're a terrible liar."


End file.
